


(predictably) how he would do it

by creatology



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, basically just snake fucking hal, lovestruck snake, snake is the vocal one you’re all just cowards, they have sex what more do you want from me, this is my first fic ever and it’s gross, umm, umm hal make his pee pee feel good, yeah that’s it don’t read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatology/pseuds/creatology
Summary: sometimes you just gotta fuck yiu know





	(predictably) how he would do it

Snake was kissing his neck now; keeping a moderate pace of suction, focusing on giving him hickeys and slowly massaging the smaller man’s groin.  
“Dave, baby, if you don’t fuck me _right now_ I’m going to go insane.” Hal all but whispered to him through whimpers and moans. He found himself unable to stop grinding against Snake’s hand.  
That declaration seemed to be enough, Snake having gently laid Hal on the bed while also, miraculously, removing every single article of clothing either of them had on. 

Hal was all he needed. Though admittedly he had found Hal’s predictability to be rather interesting at times; his cuteness outlaid that fact.  
He might even go as far as to say he loved Hal. And he would tell him that because it’d be true.  


Back to the main point, Snake found himself in a lustful frenzy. Between getting to see Hal look so at peace and horny at the same time, he couldn’t manage to keep his usual “I’m so cool and mysterious” persona.  


“Yeah? Is that what you want?” A classic growl in his words. Hal evidently found that to be sexy.  


Hal himself seemed to already be panting.  
“More than anything.”  


Fuck.  


Well, to say the least, he should have seen it coming. So much for ‘predictability.’

Snake, (being the genius that he is,) already had a bottle of lube on hand. He poured what would equivocate to exactly enough over his own fingers, and began to fuck Hal with them earnestly. Hal, being the gentleman that he is, kept his moaning to a minimum (if he could somehow muster not losing himself within Dave’s praises and encouragement.)  


“Dave! Dave- you- ohh..” He had tried to keep quiet, he really did. Oh well!  


“Mhm.” Was all Snake could let slip out of his mouth. If he were a smidge bit more of an honest man he would have moaned along with Hal’s enthusiasm. Nevertheless, Hal was bouncing back on Snake’s fingers, drool (not that he would let Dave see that) dribbling down into the sheets of their makeshift bed and pillows, and singing Dave praise like it were the holiest skill he had accomplished.  


“Need you to- god yes right there- _Fuck_ me, Dave!”

“Y’don’t have to tell me twice.”

Dave had taken his fingers out of Hal’s ass, wiped them on the side of the bed, (because who wants to have lube slicked hands while you’re fucking your homie) and replaced what was once there with his cock. 

“Need a minute?”  
“N..No, go ahead. Fuck me.”

And with that, Snake would start his thrusts, slow despite Hal’s constant plea.

“You like that?” Thrusts were sped up. “Like it when I’m fucking you?”

“Dave- please..”

“Come on. Tell me.”

Hal was mewling at this point, having been flipped over from earlier’s antics, he leaned up to kiss Snake, but to no avail. It only made Dave pin him to the bed and pound into his hole. “Tell-ghh- me how good I make you feel-fuck.”

And between chants of Dave’s name and lewd facial expressions, Hal found himself wrapping his legs around Snake’s back, arms around Snake’s, while Snake made himself busy wrapping his hand around Hal’s dick.

“Baby, Hal, honey, please.” Snake’s thrusts we’re turning erratic. “You’re so beautiful like this- _god I love you._ ” 

“D-Dave!” Hal was choking. He was so close and it wasn’t fair that _Snake_ got to be this hot without even knowing. “I-I lo-ove you too!” He didn’t care if he was audible, all he could focus on was Dave’s gaze, Dave’s girthiness stretching him out, Dave Dave Dave. He had told him he loved him (rather loudly) because it had been true. 

It doesn’t take a lot from Hal to make Dave feel a certain way, and right now he feels like he needs to fuck his cum straight into Hal’s ass. If he could speak now, he would, maybe give Hal more of his mind, but as soon as Snake opens his mouth nothing comes out except for a greedy moan as he bursts inside, Hal’s ass clenching so hot and tight around his own cock that it felt as if he didn’t pull out it would milk the cum straight out of his dick for years.

Snake, being the genius that he is yet again, decides to hump his way through his orgasm, his seed eventually pouring out of Hal and onto the sheets, and on Snake’s lower thighs with whispers of “take it all,” and “that’s it, that’s it.”

Hal could barely function. Could this really be happening? How can one man produce _so much_ semen? Nevertheless, it brings Hal to his edge too, releasing in Dave’s hand because it’s just _so fucking hot_ that Snake is cumming in him and losing himself in him and _‘oh my god he’s still cumming in me!’_

Snake bent down to kiss Hal with as much confidence as before once he felt himself start to cool down. They stayed like that for a while; basking in each other’s afterglow, practically making out.

When Dave rolled to his side, Hal rolled next to him. When Dave smiled fondly at him and told him that he did such a good job, Hal returned the smile and kissed him on the cheek.

And as it would be predicted, they found comfort within each other. That was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this whole thing thanks for sticking thru my awful writing im aware i only make compound sentences . ALSO I WROTE IT IN THE NOTES APP SO ITS GONNA LOOK LIKE DOO DOO CUH IM SO SORRY . also i switch between snake and dave a lot they’re the same person rest assured


End file.
